Wild Project
by darktea13
Summary: Keberadaan Shinsengumi yang harus meninggalkan Edo sebenarnya sangat tak diterima oleh banyak kalangan. Terutama kedua pria yang salah satunya telah menaruh perasaan pada lawannya. Tragis. Tetapi dengan memanfaatkan momen itu, ada suatu pihak yang memiliki ide licik yang sudah direncanakan dengan matang. Pairing : GinHiji.. with some mob sebagai hiasan lmao [Cover is not Mine!]


**Wild Project.**

 **(c) Chara by : Sorachi Hideaki**

 **(c) Fanfic by : darktea13**

 **Anime/manga : Gintama**

 **Pairing : Gintoki x Hijikata**

 **Warning! Rating : M**

 **Note : Adaptasi dari episode 316 (episode paling baper maksimal bagi sang author** **) pada bagian awal.**

 **.**

Dengan payung berpegangan kayu, Hijikata berjalan keluar dari tempat di mana dirinya dan Katsura Kotarou usai berunding tentang nasib Shinsengumi yang harus segera meninggalkan Edo.

Suara tetesan-tetesan air hujan membuat dirinya serasa kembali pada masa-masa ketika Edo masih damai. Masa di mana mereka dapat bertindak konyol tetapi tetap menjalankan tugas. Masa tanpa adanya masalah besar ketika Shogun Nobunobu kini menjabat. Nostalgia.

Tentunya, Hijikata ingin kembali ke masa itu. Tetapi fakta berkata lain, tak dapat diubah faktanya bahwa kini Shinsengumi menjadi buronan pemerintah. Mereka tak dapat bersantai ataupun berpatroli seperti sedia kala. Mereka harus meninggalkan Edo, meninggalkan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Mengenyampingkan ego mereka dan bersatu untuk melindungi diri masing-masing.

Sebagai akhir sebelum Shinsengumi pergi, kedua pria itu, sepakat bahwa mereka akan minum teh dan makan bersama.

Cukup simpel, tetapi momen itu nampaknya akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir bagi mereka, dan juga akan menjadi momen berharga di dalam masing-masing memori mereka. Jujur saja, mereka tak yakin dapat bertemu kembali. Karena mungkin saja, salah satu di antara mereka akan meninggal duluan. Ataupun.. keduanya.

Gintoki memalingkan wajahnya ketika Hijikata berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Mulutnya ia lengkungkan sedikit. Tak dapat diketahui ia tengah tersenyum atau sebaliknya, ataupun malah.. tidak sedang berekspresi. Mengenaskan, bahkan Sakata Gintoki pun, nampak tak tahu dengan perasaannya saat ini.

Rasa sakit yang memilukan di dada Hijikata, kini ia abaikan.

.

Setelah perut mereka terisi dengan makanan yang terasa busuk di lidah karena makanan mereka sengaja ditukar, mereka berjalan keluar dari tempat makan favorit mereka berdua. Langkah Hijikata sedikit melambat, tidak seperti dirinya pada sebelum-sebelumnya. Gintoki yang sedang berada beberapa meter di depannya, memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Hijikata tak menyahut. Biarkan saja waktu berjalan, dengan rasa penasaran si bodoh itu dengan tingkah lakunya pada saat ini. Biarkan saja rasa aneh di dadanya mengalir biasa seperti aliran sungai yang tak dapat ditebak, yang tenang ketika musim panas dan deras ketika badai. Biarkan saja suasana ini hanyut dalam kecanggungan luar biasa ini.

Sungguh, Hijikata tak ingin segala detail momen itu berjalan begitu saja. Ingin rasanya waktu selalu berputar pada suatu titik saja. Ingin rasanya rasa aneh di dadanya tak mengalir, melainkan masih tersangkut pada salah satu batu. Ingin rasanya suasana pada saat itu hanyut dalam kehangatan.

Gintoki yang tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari lawan bicaranya memalingkan wajahnya. Pupil matanya nampak mengecil dan bergetar.

"HIJIKAT—"

Hijikata memasang wajah bingung mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah botol bir berukuran besar dihantamkan pada kepala sang surai hitam itu, disambung dengan pukulan pedang yang terbuat dari kayu dengan keras. Membuat kesadaran Hijikata tiba-tiba tak dapat ia kontrol, yang lama kelamaan membuat pandangannya buram.

.

.

Hijikata membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan, pandangannya masih buram. Matanya ia perjapkan beberapa kali hingga titik fokus muncul. Ekspresi terkejut sekaligus tegang langsung terpampang pada wajahnya yang serius itu.

Kini ia sedang berada pada suatu ruangan kecil yang gelap nan lembab. Kepalanya yang awalnya sangat sakit dan pusing kini telah diperban. Mukanya terdapat beberapa luka. Kedua tangannya terangkat, namun terkunci oleh sepasang borgol yang tak dapat digerakkan, terpaku di atas kepalanya. Hawa aneh yang tak dikenal oleh sang polisi itu terasa. Sebuah pintu besi yang terkunci berada pada pojok ruangan yang jaraknya diluar dari area Hijikata yang terkunci oleh borgol.

Hijikata membaca situasi, dilihatnya terdapat ventilasi udara di atas ruangan tersebut yang sudah rusak. Suara-suara aneh yang kemungkinan adalah gema dari beberapa orang yang tengah berjalan di lorong terdengar.

' _Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?'_

Matanya ia picingkan pada sumber suara yang kemungkinan paling besar berasal dari pintu besi itu. Tentunya merupakan kunci besar dari jalan keluar dari sana. Hanya kedua tangannya yang dapat meronta, sedangkan mulutnya tidak. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit sekali hingga tak dapat mengeluarkan satu kata pun.

Suara besi yang saling bergesekan terdengar dari bagian luar pintu. Matanya ia tajamkan, mencari tahu siapa dalang di balik ini semua.

Seseorang berjaket hitam dan sebuah masker khusus memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan perlahan. Beberapa detik kemudian, disusul oleh dua orang penjaga yang mengenakan seragam serba hitam.

"Hijikata- _san_. Kami memiliki sebuah proyek besar untuk Anda,"

Borgol yang membuat tangannya terkunci di atas kepalanya kini tengah dibuka oleh salah satu penjaga, mereka hendak membawa Hijikata ke ruangan lain.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hijikata yang merasa kedua tangannya telah bebas langsung menonjok salah satu penjaga. Tetapi pukulannya tidak seberat biasanya. Hijikata yang merasakan hal itu merasa panik. Energinya tidak sebanyak biasanya, tangannya serasa kaku dan lemah dibanding dengan biasanya.

Penjaga lain yang melihat aksi tersebut langsung membalas tonjokan tadi dengan tendangan pada tulang rawan Hijikata yang membuatnya langsung terjatuh dan tak dapat bangkit kembali.

Sebuah suara dari _speaker_ di tengah ruangan itu berbunyi, mengeluarkan suara yang Hijikata tak dapat identifikasi.

" _Hijikata-san, segeralah mengikuti penjaga-penjaga itu ke ruangan yang sudah di tentukan. Jangan melawan, karena tenagamu sekarang tidak sebanyak biasanya,"_

Seperti dapat membaca pikiran milik Hijikata, ucapan orang itu langsung tepat dengan apa yang sedah ia pikirkan sekarang ini.

Kedua penjaga tersebut langsung membawa Hijikata dengan paksa keluar dari ruangan titik awal dirinya sadar. Ia dibawa menyusuri lorong yang nampak bersih dan terang, beberapa karyawan di sana nampak serius berbicara ataupun mengecek sebuah catatan yang entah apa itu.

Tibalah mereka di depan pintu putih. Ketika dibuka, suasana di dalamnya nampak seperti ruang interogasi. Sebuah kaca besar terpampang di pinggir ruangan itu. Tak ada seorang pun di sana. Hijikata didudukkan pada sebuah kursi dengan sebuah microphone di depannya. Kedua penjaga itu pun segera pergi ketika Hijikata duduk. Terdengar suara pintu yang telah dikunci dari luar, menyisakan Hijikata sendiri di ruangan itu.

" _Bagaimana, Hijikata-san? Sudah berapa lama kau terlelap seperti putri tidur?"_

Sebuah suara yang keluar dari pengeras suara itu tak dijawab oleh Hijikata. Matanya menyapu ruangan tersebut dengan teliti. Hanya ada kursi, meja di depannya yang di atasnya terdapat _microphone_ , kaca dipinggir ruangan, dan sebuah pengeras suara di langit-langit. Cahaya cerah yang berasalkan dari lampu kadang membuat pandangannya silau.

" _Kau telah tertidur selama lima hari, Hijikata-san! Apakah itu rekor tidur terlamamu?"_

Jantung Hijikata dibuat terpompa dengan cepat. Kaget ia dibuatnya ketika mendengar berapa lama ia pingsan lebih tepatnya, bukan tertidur.

" _Sayang sekali, sepertinya saya telah merusak kencan Anda dengan seseorang yang berambut perak itu, ya?"_

Hijikata berlonjak, tangannya ia gebrakkan pada meja di depannya.

"Di mana si keriting perak itu?!" geram ia dibuatnya ketika mendengar ucapan itu. Bukan, bukan merasa tersinggung ketika lawan bicaranya yang berada di ruangan lain itu menyebut mereka sedang kencan. Tetapi ia mengkhawatirkan si perak itu, jika ia juga dibantai oleh orang yang sama.

" _Itu tidak penting. Yang lebih penting akan saya jelaskan sekarang,"_

Sebagai seorang polisi, tindakannya tidak boleh semena-mena. Bisa-bisa, nyawanya dapat terambil karena telah gegabah seperti di ruangan awal yang lembab itu. Hijikata mendudukkan dirinya pada kursinya. Telinganya ia siapkan untuk mendengar kalimat selanjutnya.

" _Anda tahu tentang game virtual?"_

Hijikata mengernyitkan kedua alisnya ketika mendengarnya. Apa hubungannya dirinya sedang terkurung dengan _game?_ Apakah itu termasuk kunci dari segala penyiksaan ini?

" _Kami sedang mengembangkan sebuah game virtual yang dapat membuat orang yang memainkan serasa benar-benar dalam game tersebut. Dengan sebuah alat yang seperti treadmill tetapi dapat diatur ketika mereka berjalan dan sebuah pengaman disamping-sampingnya. Progam ini telah jadi 67%, tetapi kami membutuhkan seseorang yang akan menjadi sampel dalam proyek ini,"_

Hijikata memasang wajah bingung. Untuk apa ia disekap begini kalau hanya untuk memainkan sebuah _game?_

" _Jadilah sampel dalam percobaan orang pertama yang memainkan game ini,"_

Tak berkutik, hanya sebuah tatapan tajam dari matanya.

" _Ah, soal Shinsengumi..."_

Hijikata langsung fokus dengan ucapan seseorang di seberang pengeras suara itu. Apa yang terjadi dengan Shinsengumi? Tentunya hal itu sangat menarik perhatian Hijikata.

"Kalau kau tidak menyetujui kerja sama dalam proyek ini, saya dengan mudah dapat langsung menginformasikan kepada para bakufu lokasi kalian. Jadi, kalau kau masih menyayangi kelompokmu itu—"

"KEPARAT! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Shinsengumi, hah?!" suara seraknya ia gelegarkan dalam ruangan itu ketika mendengar jawaban tersebut.

" _Tenang, Hijikata-san.. tinggal setujui saja kontrak ini, maka nasib Shinsengumi akan aman,"_

Hijikata berpikir sejenak, logikanya sedang berjalan memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk ketika ia akan menerima ataupun menolak kontrak aneh ini.

"Apa saja yang harus ku lakukan..?" Hijikata berucap lirih.

"Tentu saja menjadi sampel dalam proyek _game_ ini selama sebulan. Hanya itu,"

Awalnya Hijikata ingin menolak mentah-mentah kontrak aneh tersebut. Tetapi demi orang-orang yang ia sayangi, ia harus berkorban. mengangguk lemah kepalanya setelah memikirkannya. Kalau sudah menyangkut soal Shinsengumi, mau bagaimana pun ia harus berkorban. Toh hanyalah sebuah _virtual game_.

"Baiklah, aku setuju,"

Senyum licik merekah dari seseorang yang tengah berbicara melewati _microphone_ yang terhubung pada ruangan yang Hijikata kini tempati. Di benaknya sudah terancang berbagai ide dan rencana yang telah ia pikirkan matang-matang. Dan kini, salah satu rencananya tengah berjalan dengan mulus.

.

.

.

Sudah sembilan hari berjalan sejak Hijikata bangun dari pingsannya yang cukup lama. Ia menjalankan harinya dengan menjadi sebuah sampel percobaan. Dan sudah sembilan hari pula ia tak dapat menghirup udara segar di luar kecaman tembok tebal yang kini ia tinggali itu. Aksesnya dengan lingkungan sangatlah amat dibatasi. Ia hanya dapat melihat cahaya matahari dari dalam selnya. Tetap dengan sebuah borgol yang dirancang agar tak dapat hancur, yang mengunci tiap pergerakannya.

Kepalanya terasa amat pusing ketika ia selesai bermain _game_ itu. Tetapi meskipun ia telah melaporkan hal tersebut, tak ubahnya apapun dari _game_ tersebut yang mestinya dapat segera ditangani bila ada efek samping seperti itu. Tetapi nampaknya memang membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

Di luar sepengetahuan Hijikata sebelum ia menyetujui proyek itu. Bukan hanya memainkan _virtual game_ biasa. Genre _virtual game_ tersebut adalah _action_ yang ratingnya 21+ karena berunsur pembunuhan yang amat sadis dengan _quest_ yang berat _._ Dapat dibayangkan seberapa keras peringatan di awal _game_ tersebut, karena bila kau terkena serangan dari musuh, rasa sakit yang dirasakan begitu nyata. Tentunya di pasaran umum hanya sedikit yang akan membeli, tetapi target penjualan mereka bukanlah umum, melainkan orang-orang dewasa yang sangat tertarik dengan _real game_ seperti ini dan rela membayar mahal.

Mesin yang nampak seperti _treadmill_ berfungsi sebagai akses jalan yang dihubungkan ke dalam _gear_ yang telah diprogram akan berjalan di dunia virtual ketika pemain sedang berjalan di atas _treadmill_ tersebut. Di samping-sampingnya terdapat alat pengaman yang dipasang pada baju sang pemain yang berfungsi ketika mereka sedang melompat tinggi di dalam game virtual itu akan memberikan efek _real_ dengan mengangkat badan sang pemain.

Ini berat, Hijikata nyaris tak dapat menyanggupi dirinya menjadi seorang sampel percobaan. _Game_ tersebut terlalu berbahaya baginya dengan efek sakit yang nyata. Ia seperti orang yang sedang dipukuli para preman setiap masa bermain _game_ tersebut habis. Ia selalu di minta menjalankan _quest-quest_ gila yang terdapat pada alur _game_ tersebut.

Hampir setiap hari dan setiap saat, pergerakan Hijikata selalu diawasi dengan ketat. Tembok sel yang cela kecil pun tak dapat dibuat dan lantai beralaskan tanah keras yang tak dapat digali di dalam selnya.

Setiap malam tak jarang ia memikirkan nasib Shinsengumi. Apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan tanpa wakil komandan mereka? Sepertinya mereka sudah benar-benar meninggalkan Edo, tetapi dirinya masih sangat khawatir dengan keamanan mereka.

Hijikata masih terduduk dengan kedua tangan yang terkunci seperti biasa di atas kepala. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan posisi menyakitkan tersebut. Lama-kelamaan ia menjadi seperti robot. Makan, aktivitas yang sudah tersusun, dan istirahat yang baru dimulai pada tengah malam, lalu kembali beraktivitas pada pukul tujuh pagi. Makanan yang disediakan pun kurang dari kata cukup.

Lengkap sudah penyiksaan fisik dan batinnya.

' _Si perak itu.. bagaimana..'_

Mau bagaimana pun caranya, ia akan keluar dari tempat ini, segera.

Kedua mata yang sayu itu terpejam dengan pelan akibat tengah malam sudah menghampiri kelopak matanya yang terdapat kantung hitam. Kesadarannya kian menghilang ditelan mimpi-mimpi aneh yang terus berdatangan sejak ia tinggal di kurungan yang keji itu.

.

Hijikata mengerjapkan kedua matanya, ia terbangun setengah sadar karena merasa posisinya lama-kelamaan tidak seperti biasanya. badannya serasa diangkat oleh seseorang, tetapi kedua tangannya masih tetap terborgol di atas kepalanya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada arah di mana biasanya cahaya masuk, tetapi kini tak ada cahaya tersebut. Yang menandakan masih petang.

Bagian bawah tubuhnya serasa geli dan panas. Suara-suara percikan lengket terdengar jelas dihadapannya. Desahan-desahan seorang pria bernada rendah terdengar samar di kupingnya.

Ketika kesadaran Hijikata telah penuh, ia langsung memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok yang berada tepat di depannya.

Seseorang dengan seragam penjaga kini sedang bermain-main dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang kini sudah tak mengenakan apapun. Celananya berceceran di lantai. Pantatnya terasa sedang terisi oleh sebuah batangan yang padat namun kenyal yang terus keluar-masuk dari lubangnya. Sedangkan barang miliknya sudah menegak entah mulai kapan.

"S-Siapa kau?!" Hijikata langsung berontak dengan menendang perut sang penjaga tersebut, ia kehilangan suaranya. Serak.

"Jangan sent— _ahn!"_ makin berontak Hijikata makin kasar sang penjaga itu memainkan permainan gila itu. Tetapi Hijikata tak tinggal diam diperlakukan seperti itu, kakinya yang leluasa itu tetap ia tendang ke arah pria yang sedang menggendong kakinya tepat di depannya.

"Pergi kau! Ku bilang ja—" tiba-tiba saja, barang milik sang penjaga itu menabrak titik sensitif Hijikata di dalamnya, membuat Hijikata tak dapat meneruskan kalimatnya. Terdiam. Terkadang suara desahan kecil keluar dari mulut tembakaunya itu, meskipun ia tak rela.

" _Ahh, ahn.."_ suaran desahan tak dapat ia bendung dalam bibirnya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Hijikata dibuat nikmat olehnya. Memang tak wajar bagi seseorang yang terhormat sepertinya. Gila, ia melakukan hal tersebut dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenali. Sesaat akal sehatnya menghilang, serasa seperti dihipnotis. Tangannya tergenggam erat di atas kepalanya. Punggungnya ia rapatkan dengan dinding.

Makin cepat ritme sang penjaga itu memasuki milik Hijikata. Meski dilawan berkali-kali pun tak dapat menghentikan permainan gila itu. Hijikata kewalahan. Ingin menitikkan air mata saja rasanya, mengingat nasibnya kini sungguh mengenaskan.

Tak lama kemudian, sang penjaga tersebut kembali menabrak titik sensitifnya lalu segera mengeluarkan barang miliknya dari Hijikata ketika sudah mendekati titik klimaks. Cairan putih yang hangat menyembur keluar dan menempel pada perut Hijikata, yang membuat miliknya pun keluar beberapa detik kemudian. Perutnya bercecerah cairan putih yang lengket.

Menghembuskan napas yang tak teratur, kedua pria itu mengatur pernapasannya. Dilihatnya sosok penjaga mesum itu dengan tatapan tajam oleh mata Hijikata. Ia tak terima telah dibobol oleh seorang pria, apalagi yang tak ia kenal.

"Hijikata- _kun.._ ternyata kau menikmatinya juga, hm~? _"_ dengan senyuman yang menggoda, sang menjaga itu menatap lekat-lekat pupil milik Hijikata. ".. _Mesum_ ,"

Jantungnya serasa berhenti ketika mendengar suara yang amat ia kenali itu tengah melecehkannya. Kelopak mata Hijikata ia belalakkan, sedangkan pupilnya mengecil ketika melihat sosok itu melepas penutup kepalanya, memperlihatkan rambut keriting perak yang amat ia kenali itu.

"Kamu.. mau keluar dari proyek ini, bukan?" Kedua tangannya ia turunkan dari paha Hijikata, membuat Hijikata kembali terduduk.

"K-Kau..?"

Sosok itu mengernyitkan dahinya, tangannya yang berada di depan bibir itu ia kepalkan.

"Sakata Gintoki," mengayunkan tangan dan menyentuh dagu Hijikata dengan perlahan, dengan senyum manisnya."Menyusup sebagai salah satu petugas penjaga dalam proyek ini. Jadi tenang saja, permainan panas kita tadi tak dapat dilihat di CCTV ruangan, aku sudah mengeditnya,"

Tak tahu harus berekspresi apa Hijikata dibuatnya. bukan marah, bukan senang, bukan sedih. Jujur saja, ia sangat marah ketika si perak itu melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh kepada dirinya, ia akan menjatuhkan hukuman berat pada si keriting itu! Tetapi ia senang bahwa si perak itu baik-baik saja dan datang kepadanya. Tetapi juga, ia sedih mengetahui nasibnya yang makin parah ketika bertemu dengan si perak itu.

' _Yorozuya..'_

"Aku akan membantumu agar dapat terbebas dari ini semua," Kini tangannya berada pada kepala Hijikata, mengelus rambutnya dengan pelan. Suatu kehangatan tersendiri bagi mereka berdua.

Mata Hijikata menatap sendu. Tangannya ingin ia gerakkan untuk menyentuh si perak itu. Tak peduli ia dengan keadaannya yang sungguh tragis di bawah sana. Sungguh, ia tak peduli. Karena ia tengah menemukan jalan yang akan menuntunnya keluar dari sini. Tak akan ada lagi pergerakan yang terbatas yang membuatnya depresi. Tak akan ada lagi _game_ gila penuh kekerasan yang akan menghantuinya setiap hari.

"Tapi, dengan sebuah syarat tentunya,"

Mungkin, ini adalah langkah yang tepat menuju kebebasan. Masa bodoh dengan syarat apapun, Hijikata ingin segera menghirup udara bebas kembali. Meski dirinya masih dikejar-kejar pemerintah.

" _Layanin aku lagi seperti tadi, tanpa perlawanan,"_

Ah, mungkin.. ini adalah langkah yang salah menuju kebebasan.

 **-To Be Continue~**

 **Note From darktea13 :**

First time bikin fanfic rating M (T/T) biasanya aku bikin yang safe.. tapi kali ini.. *banting meja*. Maafkan kalau ada kesalahan penulisan, OOC, atau terlalu frontal *?* jangan lupa untuk fav, follow, review, dan share untuk mendukung author! ^^ _see you next chapter_!

-darktea13


End file.
